Dastan's Lullaby, Tamina's Joy and Other Drabbles
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: King Sharaman gives his new son into the custody of his barren wife from the Mediterranean, Valletta, who does her best to be a mother to him. Despite his antics that try her patience. This does contain lyrics from "Wanderer's Lullaby" by Adriana Figueroa. Which I highly recommend listening to when reading it. EDIT, THIS IS NOW A SERIES OF DRABBLES.
1. New Mother with a new song

Dastan's Lullaby

Dastan came into the palace, only a small boy, undernourished and dirty. King Sharaman ordered for one of his favorite wives who had come from the Mediterranean but who had yet to produce him any heirs, to be Dastan's adopted mother.

Valletta looked down upon her new 'son' and thoughtfully considered him. The King told her what he had done in the market place and what his impression of him was and how he was moved to take him in. She looked and saw what the King had seen, before her stood not just an orphan from the slums but a child in need of love, care and a family. She was all too happy to grant the King's request. She had been aching for a child for years but for some reason her womb seamed to be shut. So for the opportunity to give her husband and king a son, even if not from her womb, she would try to be the best mother to the boy as she could.

After making sure he was thoroughly cleaned, his hair trimmed and clothes proper for a Prince of Persia to wear. He was given all the food he could eat and Valletta was more than happy to get to get to know her new son as well as he got to know her. She had been a bit lonely in the King's harem. Not only having been from a distant land where there was always the sea and the smell of the ocean that wafted into her home, the breeze that smelled so sweet from the mountains and the wild flowers that grew on it's craggy rocks. To Dastan it seemed like a fairytale until one day she was allowed to take him on a visit to her homeland and he got to see it all for himself as well as meet his adopted grandparents. His mother had been right, the Mediterranean was beautiful, he got to swim in the sea, eat foods he had never heard of and charm everyone he met.

Granted there were times he tried her patience with his antics, spitting pomegranate seeds at his brother among other things, she would often rub her temples and reprimand him but a charming smile and a hug from him often soothed her anger and irritation.

Valletta had been prized for her singing and one of Dastan's favorite things about her was how she would come into his room as he settled into bed for the night to lay next to him, combing her fingers through his hair as she sang lullabies to him. It was something children that didn't even belong to her loved about her. Dastan was envied for having such a loving and talented mother.

"I have a new song my son," Valletta said excitedly as she settled into her usual place next to him.

Dastan turned to her, enjoying her tender affections, ones that reminded him of his late biological mother. But he was ever so grateful for the one he had now, that loved him just as much as she would as if she had bore him herself.

Valletta cleared her throat and began the song.

" _Wandering child of the earth  
Do you know just how much you're worth?  
You have walked this path since your birth  
You were destined for more" _Valletta sang lovingly.

" _There are those who'll tell you you're wrong  
They will try to to silence your song  
But right here is where you belong  
So don't search anymore" _Valletta continued as she stroked his face.

" _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey" _Valletta furthered, her thumb stroking Dastan's eyebrow, looking into those amazing blue eyes of his.

" _You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day" _Valletta encouraged as she stroked his face again.

" _In your eyes there is doubt  
As you try to figure it out  
But that's not what life is about  
So have faith, there's a way" Valletta_ comforted, knowing that this very thing hung on his mind a lot.

" _Though the world may try to define you  
It can't take the light that's inside you  
So don't you dare try to hide  
Let your fears fade away" _Valletta sang, knowing Garsiv and Tus often teased him, Garsiv being especially spiteful at times.

" _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
You'll look back and you'll realize one day_

 _You are the dawn of a new day that's waking  
A masterpiece still in the making  
The blue in an ocean of grey  
You are right where you need to be  
Poised to inspire and to succeed  
Soon you'll finally find your own way." _Valletta finished as she kissed her son's brow and whispered how much she loved him, only to have Dastan move to hug her tightly. Saying how much he loved her, thanking her for being his mother. Valletta's eyes watered as she held him as hard as she dared. Happy to have a son that not only pleased her husband, the King so much but one who loved her back, so dearly. She was so proud of him, of who and what he was becoming. She had no doubt her little Dastan would grow up to do great things.

* * *

 _Author's notes, I was looking for something for something else entirely until I heard this song. So this is Inspired by Adriana Figueroa- Wanderer's Lullaby. So obviously the song and lyrics belong to her but the thought of little Dastan getting not only a father who loved him very much but also a mother who did also warmed my heart and this song fit perfectly. This is unbetaed so it's a little raw but it's just so sweet._

 _Thank you for reading._


	2. Tamina's Joy

Tamina's Joy

As a little girl, Tamina loved to dance, she was graceful, athletic and flexible. She would often be caught in the middle of the night, dancing to an unheard melody when she was too energized to sleep.

As she grew older, even with her weighty responsibilities, her dancing was one of her few respites. Her handmaidens would often clap out a rhythm when their Princess seemed too stressed and would refuse all else. They would dance with her and help her to relax and unwind since she felt the god's good spirit flow through her when she danced, it gave her joy beyond measure. Some of them, going off to learn new dance techniques and then teach them to each other. In Alamut dancing was always praised and regarded with much respect to those who could do it with honor and skill.

And then Persia attacked and with it came a whole new set of standards, traditions and views on the world. And sadly, it's view on dancing, Tamina's handmaidens had informed her of the Persian girls that followed the Persian Armies and the lurid and overly sexualized way they danced. Tamina felt sick that her favorite past time would be reduced to such a thing in her soon to be husbands eyes. She would never dance again if such a thing took place, her kingdom may have just been overtaken, her freedom and way of life forever changed, but she knew she would have respect that with time, everything can change.

However in the negotiations she was given, by the King, at Prince Dastan's request, to give her time to adjust and get to know her groom at her own pace, since the disgraceful act of attacking her holy city it seemed only fair. Tamina was surprised and grateful for it. Her daily walks with him in the gardens revealed that he was unlike any other man she had ever met. He was always so careful with her, making sure not to walk too closely to her, respecting her space and listening to her when she talked, even playfully bantering with her. Gently teasing her from time to time but quickly apologizing when he seemed to strike a nerve and making mental notes to not do it again. She could tell he was trying very hard to win her favor.

Her handmaidens even informed her that he had come to each of them, asking them what she liked and what she wanted and what he could do to please her, whether it be making sure her favorite foods be brought to her, or if she liked certain kinds of jewelry and perfumes or scented oils, anything. Tamina was pleasantly surprised to hear all of this.

"It's clear he cares a great deal for you Princess, he is going through so much trouble to train our troops, rebuild our walls, repair all the damage done to the city by his armies. But he is never satisfied until you are happy." Almira admitted.

"He acts like a man in love, he would find a way to give you the moon and stars if you asked." Mia added.

"Princess, I have a suggestion," Irina spoke up, Tamina's oldest handmaiden, in fact she had served her mother and had overseen the choosing of Tamina's current handmaidens. "Your Prince Dastan is different from the other Princes, different from even all the other Persians. Instead of telling him what makes you happy, show him, dance for him." She said bluntly.

Tamina's eyes grew wide at the thought. "But Persians..." Tamina tried to argue as her words died on her tongue when Irina raised her hand respectfully to silence her.

"After the wedding, all of the Persians except for Prince Dastan will leave, before they do, we should show them the art of our dancing. Not the lurid jiggling those Persian girls do. It has been an old custom that the bride dance in a party and for the groom to try to find her among the dancers. If he does pick you out of the others then you can do a sword dance, using his sword, honoring him as a warrior. You will need to practice. It will impress him and the smile you carry when you dance, because it gives you joy and happiness will surely give your Prince his satisfaction to see you happy, since it is that that he so eagerly seeks.

"How do I get his sword from him? He carries it with him all the time." Tamina countered.

"On your walks with him the gardens, ask to see it, ask to handle it, ask him to show you the proper way of wielding it out of _curiosity_ and he will indulge you. Then you will find it's balance point, how to wield it gracefully. He will show you, I promise you that." Irina encouraged.

"Oh this will be exciting, we can get your dress makers to make us dance costumes since we dance with you and like you, we can make it _challenging_ for him." Almira added mischievously.

Tamina gave it some thought and then gave her handmaidens a firm nod, a small smirk on her lips. They clapped excitedly and immediately began to make preparations.

The next day Tamina steeled her nerve and asked Dastan to see his sword, just like Irina had coached and practiced with her to.

"You're not going to stab me with it are you?" Dastan asked warily, eying his Princess curiously. From the Past that the Sands of Time changed and rewrote, he knew Tamina was capable of wielding such a weapon, granted not well as he could but still for a Princess who seemed to pray in a temple all the time, it was still impressive.

"No, it's just that you seem to favor it, it is special to you, I'm curious as to why? Were there other swords you used before you found this one? Was it made for you or did you take it from a fallen foe?" Tamina asked, careful to not be judgmental in her tone but show genuine interest. It must have worked since only a moment later he presented it to her and then proceeded to answer all of her questions about it. She held it and tested it's weight and balance, trying to find the balance point.

"Could you show me how to swing it properly?" She asked, her genuine curiosity clearly gleaming from her eyes. Dastan could not help himself, his heart soared as he seemed to find one of her true interests. Although he had sworn to himself to protect her, sharpening her swordsmanship wouldn't do her any harm.

After practicing for a few hours they were called to change for dinner. Dastan took his sword back but kissed the palm of her hand, spreading butterflies in her belly and heat to shoot through her veins, Tamina couldn't fight the blush that came to her cheeks and had to walk away briskly to avoid Dastan seeing her so affected by his tender affections. If she had looked back she would have seen Dastan silently rejoicing and practically doing a victory dance in finally breaking through the tough and reserved facade Tamina always put up.

The next morning Tamina was greeted at her chamber door with half a dozen of the most finely crafted, spectacularly engraved and embellished swords and daggers with a personal note written by Dastan himself. Tamina couldn't help the bright smile as she looked them over and handled them with care before ordering them to be displayed around the room.

Dastan watched from a rooftop that overlooked Tamina's chambers and balcony with anticipation as he watched her reactions and congratulated himself when he could clearly see she liked them, that bright smile seemed to light a fire within him that he was sure would burn for a thousand lifetimes. His new objective was to see her smile at him like that.

At breakfast he received a demure but genuine smile from her as well as a nod and a note slipped into his boot, written by Tamina herself, thanking him for his generous and much appreciated gift. Since he gave her his gift in a rather private setting, she assumed a thanks should be delivered in similar fashion.

"So which was your favorite?" Dastan asked on their daily walk in the garden.

"They were all so spectacular and amazing it's hard to choose a favorite at the moment, however," Tamina paused and thought over her next words carefully. "I believe I still prefer yours the best," She concluded.

"Why?" Dastan asked, stunned at her answer.

"Because yours has always protected you, kept you safe and brought you to me, I am blessed." Tamina admitted as her feelings for him seemed to cement and become clear and strong. Dastan moved closer, wanting, no, needing to kiss her, his heart ached for her and that was the closest declaration of feeling for him that she had spoken in this time. Tamina was both thrilled and a little nervous as Dastan moved closer to her, closer than he had ever dared to come before with a look of lust and love in eyes that boarded on hypnotizing. Her breaths came out deeper and faster as adrenaline and anticipation overcame her. But just as he leaned in, Irina called for her, reminding Tamina of her 'prayers' at the temple. Both of them seemed disappointed at the interruption. Dastan took her hand and bowed kissing her fingers before turning her hand over and kissing the palm of her hand again, this time, not breaking eye contact with her, his smoldering gaze melting her to the core. But quicker than he could react, when he stood straight, still holding her hand, she quickly bent down to kiss his palm before quickly righting herself and winking at him before hastily making her retreat to meet Irina for what really was dance practice. She had to wave her hand at her face since it was so heated suddenly.

Dastan looked down at his hand in astonishment. There was not only a declaration but a real action that proved she at least liked him, enough to flirt with him. His mind was a flurry with feelings and other things he could do to please her. His heart was racing, faster than it ever did even when he was in the heat of battle. But this was all together different and new and he couldn't get enough.

Suddenly Biz came out, and had the smile of a man who had discovered the greatest secret. Dastan for a moment feared Biz had actually discovered the sacred Sands of Time. But no, his fears were relieved but his curiosity was most peaked when Biz told him of the kind of 'prayers' Tamina was praying. Dastan was confused but didn't hesitate to follow his friend, having to climb a few rooftops to get to the temple's sanctuary's sacred garden. There were musicians playing, and Tamina along with her handmaidens were rehearsing some sort of elaborate and choreographed dance. Tamina was wearing a dancer's costume, exactly the same as her handmaidens, Irina was counting out a beat and rhythm and made sure they all were moving at the right time in the song. Dastan could clearly see Tamina was a gifted dancer, she moved with grace, fluidity and agility. That explained the way she moved quite a bit actually.

"It seems there is to be a dance at the celebration, the Princess will be a participant, you are lucky my friend," Biz congratulated before he left his friend to watch his future wife. Dastan was all too happy to stay crouched and clinging to the rooftop just to get glimpses of Tamina. After the rehearsal, Tamina asked the musicians to play something else, something upbeat and fun. Dastan watched, enraptured as Tamina and her handmaidens seemed to dance freely and chanting and clapping out a rhythm, it was then that Tamina didn't wear her 'Princess' facade but was just being herself, a young woman enjoying herself, smiling, laughing and sometimes dancing in a funny fashion to get her handmaidens to laugh harder and loose their rhythm for a moment. This was the Tamina Dastan was looking for. This is the one he wanted to see and get to know better. There was a call for dinner and Dastan quickly slipped back to his room to bathe and change. So knives and dancing, were the key, awesome, except Dastan couldn't dance, at all.

Dastan practically ran to the Princesses chambers, hoping he could escort her to dinner. He was delighted to find out that she was almost ready and that he was allowed escort her to dinner.

"Well this is a surprise," Tamina said coyly as she left her chambers and watched in anticipation as Dastan bowed to kiss her fingers and gently took her hand into the crook of his arm as he led them to the dining hall, her handmaidens right behind them, whispering as quietly as they could amongst themselves.

"A pleasant surprise I hope, one that I could repeat?" Dastan ventured in a low tone so that only Tamina should have heard.

"That would please me very much," Tamina replied in kind with a smile and a slight nod.

At dinner they seemed to sit just a little closer than usual, sharing secret looks and smiles, acting more like lovers than a couple about to be joined just for political purposes. This was not lost on Dastan's family of Tamina's handmaidens who all seemed to wearing serene and excited smiles.

However the next few days and weeks leading up to the ceremony Tamina regretfully canceled their daily walks, instead, practicing harder than ever to make sure the dance would go off perfectly, she could not fail at this. When Dastan would wait outside her chambers to escort her to whichever meal there was and asked about her disappearances, Tamina explained that there were certain ceremonies that needed to be taken care of and prepared for that she needed to personally oversee. And if it wasn't for those she would gladly join him in whatever activity he wanted. The earnestness in her voice and face showed that she was telling mostly the truth. Dastan accepted her explanation but was still a little suspicious.

There seemed a new distance between them that they both could feel and didn't like but for everything to go as planned, it had to be done.

The night before the celebration Tamina tossed and turned in her bed, anxious about the next day's events. She knew she needed the rest but it was eluding her, she got out of bed and drank some water and ate an apple to calm her stomach.

"Restless Princess?" Dastan called out as he came through the curtains of her balcony.

Tamina gasped and whirled around, dagger in hand, ready to defend herself like Dastan had taught her but relaxed and put down the dagger when she realized it was only him.

"Dastan, don't scare me like that!" Tamina chastised. "And why the formality, we are to be married in two days and you yourself have told me to use only our names when we are alone." Tamina pointed out suspiciously before she tensed again.

"It seems you haven't been completely honest with me, I'm not one for lies or trickery," Dastan said plainly as he sat in one of her chairs. "So what are you not telling me? What's really going on?"

"With what?" Tamina asked in return, exhausted and the last thing she wanted was to be drilled with questions. She got back in bed but stayed sitting up to keep an eye on him.

"I get it, you are a guardian, you're a Princess, you are many things, but before I give my life into your hands, I need you to be honest with me."

"And you need to be honest with me," Tamina mirrored, folding her arms over her chest. "There are things you say that puzzle me. Yes I am a guardian of a holy city, I am the sole Ruler of said city, for the next two days at least and with that comes a lot of responsibilities, obligations and traditions that must be carried out by me personally, I am sorry that has seemed to take me away from you but thats the reality of the matter, what else is there to tell?" Tamina questioned, her exhaustion and irritation becoming clear. When Dastan took too much time to answer her she growled in frustration and threw her hands up in the air before laying back in the bed, rubbing her face before pulling herself together and she sat up again, her cool, calm facade back into place on her face.

"Prince, I swear to you, I have not lied to you, nor have I been trying to trick you. You have to trust me and have some faith in me. I promise everything will be alright. In the meantime, it is unseemly for you to be here. You need to leave Prince." Tamina ordered and pointed to her window. "And don't let anyone see you, the last thing I need is more gossip in this palace." Tamina scowled before turning her back to him and throwing the covers up to her neck.

Dastan sighed disappointedly and whispered a 'goodnight Princess' before leaving without a trace.

Tamina fought back stinging tears, the last thing she wanted was a fight the night before she would take such a big risk in trying to please him. She contemplated calling the whole thing off. Or just have herself be a spectator of the event. She sniffled and buried her face in her pillow and prayed for sleep and for Dastan's forgiveness. Dastan overheard her and it broke his heart to hear her cry, guilt plagued him and stabbed at his heart. He should have been more gentle with her. And not gotten to her when she felt vulnerable, all that did was make her put up her walls again, it felt like one step forward but instead of two, three steps back, almost back to where they started.

The next morning he was at her door, waiting to bring her down for breakfast when servants passed him carrying large tray after tray of food into the Princess' chamber. Irina came to the door and informed Dastan that the Princess would not be leaving her chambers until the celebration but that even then, it was forbidden for him to escort her and if he wanted to see the Princess, he would just have to wait at the celebration site but to otherwise leave. She seemed irritated at his very presence, no doubt Tamina had told her closest handmaiden what had happened the night before. He found a piece of paper, wrote down a quick apology and begged for forgiveness for upsetting her the night before. He had been missing her and had became worried about her when he wasn't able to see her so much. And looked forward to seeing her at the celebration then slipped it under the door before leaving and giving Tamina and her party the space they requested.

"You look troubled, you should be happy, this is special day, Alamut puts on a special celebration for us this day, in your honor." Tus said at breakfast when it was just the three brothers.

"I did something stupid." Dastan admitted, picking at his plate, loosing his appetite.

"Oh god, you didn't let her catch you spying on her did you?" Garsiv deadpanned.

"No, usually we take our walks in the garden so she can get to know me but lately she's canceled and claims that there are ceremonies and such that she 'personally' must oversee but my gut tells me it's something else, she's hiding something from me." Dastan admitted.

"Do you have any clue what it might be?" Tus questioned.

Dastan took a deep breath, having a very good idea what it could be but didn't want to spoil anything. "Not really, she just keeps disappearing, for hours at a time, she says she's 'praying' at the high temple but honestly how many hours does a girl need to pray for?"

"So you questioned her about it," Tus assumed.

"Maybe she's working on a surprise for you, have you ever thought of that?" Garsiv questioned, his patience at Danstan's daftness running thin.

"You've said yourself she has grown to like you, you told us the gifts you have been giving her and her secret 'thanks', I've seen the two of you together, I say you're worrying over nothing, just wait and see what the celebration holds for us." Tus encouraged.

Dastan fidgeted on his dias along with his brothers as they watched the celebration commence and a feast be brought before them.

"Where is the Princess?" Tus questioned everyone around him.

"I can answer that," Irina said from behind him, seeming to come out of nowhere before circling around to stand before the three brothers.

"Princes, tonight you shall enjoy a special treat. It has been a long time honored tradition and custom that the bride dance along with her friends and relatives, her face veiled, in a costume no different from all the other dancers. After the dance is over, it is you Prince Dastan that has to pick out your bride. If you choose correctly there is a second ceremonial performance that will take place, choose wrongly and the commencement of the marriage will not take place for at least three months, you will have to sleep on a rug outside her bedchamber but to not enter it in all that time and are to never be alone with her for that time as well. It is the law and tradition that you and your brothers have already signed and agreed to when going over traditions in the negotiations that have already taken place. So choose wisely Prince Dastan." Irina warned before bowing and taking her leave.

"Well there you have your answer," Tus said as he clasped a hand on Dastan's shoulder, "May the gods help you choose her the first time. Three months is a long time for anyone."

Dastan immediately lost his appetite and looked at the stage intently waiting for the performance to start. He was anxious and hoped he could still recognize her, even with her disguised and veiled.

He didn't have to wait long before Irina was on the stage, calling everyone to order and to be quiet as she announced the sacred ritualistic dance and the dancers. Dastan inwardly groaned, they all looked practically identical. They all were painted in gilded gold intricate designs, their dancing costumes were all identical, their veils covered their whole faces he could barely distinguish any facial features. He had his work cut out for him.

He did watch in awe and amazement as they all synchronized their movements to the now familiar music, but at his vantage point before, he couldn't be quite sure where Tamina stood. He tried to scrutinize every dancer, he tried to recall the outfit Tamina had worn from the Time before, when he had to carry that overly obese dignitary. How her body looked, how it moved. He watched for the most graceful dancer, but they were all so good, the dance itself was brilliant and quite impressive. He didn't know people could move in such an amazing manner, on the tips of their toes most of the time at that. But suddenly, as if the gods had control over his eyes, he found her, she was indeed the most graceful and doing most of the acrobatic stunts, she even, along with another dancer went running up a wall and doing a flip, something Dastan was famous for, but they kept going, doing flawless back flip after back flip until they reached the edge of the stage. Dastan worried they would fall off but instead they cartwheeled back into the group and seeming to blend in seamlessly back into the dance with the other dancers. But Dastan kept his eye on his Princess, he had lost her once in the Time before, he wasn't about to loose her again. He smiled as he enjoyed the performance and was the first to applaud as he stood from his dias and whistled loudly and got everyone to cheer so raucously it was almost deafening. He then proceeded to make his way to the stage, not bothering with the stairs but simply scaling it to get on.

"Eager brother?" Tus teased from his spot.

"Prince Dastan, you should be more dignified at such a ceremonial event." Irina chastised before leading him to the group of dancers as they all held their hands out but had their heads bowed, their headdresses obscuring any other view of their faces. But Dastan didn't need to look, he knew which one was his Princess, he made a show of looking at all the other dancers, leaving her for last. He would know her hands anywhere, the hands he held on to so many times, the ones he kissed as often as he could. He gently put his hands under hers and bowed and kissed each palm.

"You are my Princess, Tamina." Dastan said confidently as he squeezed her hands comfortingly. Almira who was the dancer next to Tamina lifted Tamina's veil and took off Tamina's headdress to show that Dastan had indeed chose correctly. The entire palace seemed to erupt in cheering as more wine was poured. Tamina fought back tears through her smile and squeezed back but now knew she had one more ceremony to complete. She withdrew a white sash from her hips and handed it to him. Before Dastan could question her action, Irina narrated to the audience that Tamina would now honor Dastan as the Warrior Prince he was by doing a sword dance, using his sword. Things clicked into place in Dastan's mind as he playfully narrowed his eyes at her, that was why she wanted to handle his sword. So she could handle it and not get hurt for this.

"Don't cut yourself Princess," Dastan whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to pass his sword to her. She nodded and turned around her back to him.

"You are to blind fold her Prince," Irina instructed as she gestured for the sash still in Dastan's hand as all the other dancers left the stage.

"You can't be serious, she could hurt herself, very badly, my blade is..." Dastan argued, concerned for Tamina's safety.

"Very sharp, yes, we know, now blind fold her, it has a sacred meaning that even if there is unseen danger, your blade will always protect her, even if she has to wield it herself." Irina explained.

"Please Dastan, I want to do this, I want to honor you," Tamina quietly pleaded over her shoulder.

Dastan sighed in defeat and did as he was told, he even knotted it the way Irina told him to. Then he was led off stage and to stand right in front of it, in the center to get the best view. He tried not to hold his breath as Tamina was led directly to the center of the stage, even the musicians moved off stage, instead off to the side.

At Irina's silent indication, the music started and Dastan watched as Tamina moved with the music, the blade, his blade, becoming an extension of herself. He had seen her dance just moments before but this dance was different, more sensual perhaps because of the way she rolled her hips and midsection. But then she balanced his blade on the top of her head and continued to dance, the blade staying perfectly balanced on her head and barely moving at all, even when she would spin and drop to the floor on her knees. Her sense of balance was unparalleled especially since Dastan's blade wasn't the most balanced.

She then began doing acrobatic stunts and fighting techniques with it, using up the whole stage, now Dastan understood why she was the only one up there. She somehow found her way back to the middle of the stage and started spinning so fast with it until she threw it up high into the air, it twisting and turning in the air as she started to run in large circle before diving as the blade almost hit the ground, she successfully grabbed it by the handle and somersaulted with the blade to the end of the stage, stopping just short of the edge and pointed the tip right at Dastan. The music stopped Tamina removed her own blindfold and smiled elatedly that the blade had indeed found Dastan again. She turned the blade and presented it back at him with a bow so that Dastan could return it to it's sheath. Dastan practically pulled Tamina off the stage and into his arms and kissed her soundly, not caring about tradition or that they were in the middle of a cheering and whooping mob of celebrating guests. Tamina melted into him, all her anxiety and nervousness melting away in his embrace. She was done for the night, now she could eat and relax and celebrate with her betrothed the way they were meant to. After a quick wardrobe change of course. She was a Princess after all and needed to look that part too. Her beautiful golden painted designs however stayed on her skin.

"Happy you chose wisely?" Tamina teased once they were under their own private dias which gave them some privacy.

"Very much so, and also relieved that you didn't hurt yourself." Dastan admitted as he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder sweetly.

"I got your note Dastan, thank you for apologizing, I have been working so hard and for so long for this ceremony to go perfectly, that's what kept me from you, that's what I've been hiding. Because I was afraid..." Tamina cut herself off as she felt her emotion flood into her voice.

"Afraid of what?" Dastan asked, his concern clear.

Tamina took a deep breath and looked up, blinking back her tears. "It would be best we continue this conversation later, now let's just celebrate and relax, now that I can finally eat something without feeling like I'll throw it up." Almira suggested as she took a piece of bread and wrapped it around a piece of seasoned lamb and rice and relished in the taste, of cumin, saffron and garlic. She took another piece and did the same, offering it to Dastan. He smiled and gently held her arm and ate it from her fingertips, licking them and playfully biting them and watching in delight as she giggled and squirmed a little, smacking him on the shoulder for such a bold display of affection but the sting of her anger extinguished when he leaned forward to kiss her again, gentle but possessive just the same.

After they were able to sneak away. Dastan escorted her back to her bedchamber. This time stopping just short of it and turning to face Tamina, thinking he was going to kiss her again, she stepped forward and leaned her head up so that he could kiss her more easily. But Dastan resisted such a great temptation.

"Before I kiss you goodnight, I need you to tell me what you were afraid of." Gathering her hands into his and squeezing them comfortingly.

"Oh," Tamina replied, as she held her head down and tried to steel herself once more. She took a deep breath and looked into Dastan's eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that held so much love and care for her.

"My whole life, I have loved to dance, even before I was chosen by the gods to be a guardian. Even after, it was one of the few things I could do to get relief from the pressures of being a guardian and a Princess. It feels like the god's good spirit flows through me when I dance and it is one of the greatest joys I have. But when..." Tamina stopped as she bit her lips and her voice began to tremble. "But when you attacked and took over, my handmaidens saw the lurid dancing the Persian girls did and I assumed you would reduce my art of dancing to such a thing or that you wouldn't like it or it wasn't fit for me to do or to enjoy since it only seemed like slave girls would do it." Tamina admitted as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Tamina," Dastan whispered reverently as he enveloped her into his arms and held her as close as he dared for fear of breaking her. "I would never think such a thing, you are obviously a god given talented dancer, what the whores that follow the armies do is not even dancing, it's...it's jiggling if anything," Dastan tried to explain when suddenly Tamina burst out laughing.

"That's how Irina described it, jiggling," Tamina explained through her now fit of laughter before she calmed herself to talk seriously again. "So you liked it then?" Tamina hedged.

"Oh, if you were to dance like that when we are alone, there's no telling what might happen, but theres a good chance it will involve a bed, or some other flat surface," Dastan replied huskily into the shell of her ear before gently biting the lobe and leaving soft bites and kisses down her neck and shoulder, as much as her garment would allow. He felt Tamina relax and sigh happily at his affections. When his mouth did finally meet hers, she was kissing him back with more veracity than he anticipated and he knew that if they didn't stop soon, she would feel guilty for ruining the sanctity of their marriage tomorrow.

He reluctantly pulled her back and let them both catch their breath. "If I don't stop now, I won't be able to stop ever. So let's pause this and pick up where we left off tomorrow when we're married." Dastan insisted.

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Tamina rhetorically asked but knew he had a point. "But you're right Dastan, we should wait until tomorrow, besides, you should get your rest, you are going to need it my sweet Prince," Tamina taunted before kissing him enticingly and sauntered to her door and winking at him before she closed it.

Dastan couldn't help it, he opened one side of the double doors to find her resting her back against the other. He quickly shut the door and pressed her up on the one she was resting against and kissed her again.

"I need you to know, that I am marrying you tomorrow because I love you, even if it wasn't an alliance, even if I wasn't a Prince, I would marry you and love you for the rest of my life no matter the circumstances." Dastan said as he pulled away.

"I love you too Dastan, Prince or not, it's your heart that has won me over," Tamina replied with just as much love in her eyes for him as he had for her. They kissed once more before they bid each other goodnight.

Tamina prayed in her bed that night, and thanked the gods, for all that they have given her, a strong city, a strong alliance, a strong heart, a strong soon to be husband who loved her and treated her better than she could have ever hoped for. She also thanked them for giving her a new joy in life, Dastan.

 _Author's notes- I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG, HELL BROKE LOOSE IN MY PERSONAL LIFE AND I HAD TO WRESTLE A FEW DEMONS. But now that things are calming down, I AM BACK BABY. So let me explain, I LOVE THIS MOVIE. I have it on blueray, dvd and digitally downloaded on almost every device i have. However I was listening to Alnis Morrisett'es song she did for the movie 'I Remain' and as I was swaying to the music in my kitchen making dinner, this thought and idea came to me out of nowhere, I watched the movie over (and over) and listened to the song again, (over and over and over again) and this is the result. Sadly, because I am an impatiant person, I'm putting this out there unbetaed and so if you see mistakes in grammar or spelling, I'm sorry, I was just so excited to get this out. Enjoy._


	3. Tamina's Jealousy Part 1

Tamina's Jealousy

After they were married Tamina noticed Dastan wrote letters almost everyday, not to his brothers, nor to his father, the King, but to someone else. She had learned to read him and knew him well enough to know his moods. Whenever he wrote to his brothers, he would often snort a chuckle, writing something lurid or taunting no doubt. But when he wrote to his father, he was always calm, thoughtful, with a gentle smile on his lips. But these other letters, Dastan would show a variety of moods, often muttering in a language she didn't know or could even remotely recognize.

She even had one of her handmaidens intercept a letter, copy it the best she could, the letters being foreign to her before resealing and sending it off. Tamina secretly went to her library, asking her private council if they could recognize it. But to no avail.

When the letters came back from whoever he was sending them to, Dastan would often open those first, choosing to be by himself to read them, before quickly writing back. His mood was often giddy and light hearted after.

Tamina began to fear he had a lover, granted she knew she was his first wife, but he was definitely well versed in all things when it came to the bedroom. And with the Persian Empire being so vast, the gods only knew where these letters were going and to whom. But Tamina would bet her whole jewelry case that those letters were going to another woman.

Tamina felt so sick because while Dastan acted that he was entirely faithful with her, maybe it was all a lie. Maybe he was faithful to her by Persian standards, they did have harems, did they not? Why didn't he just send for this other woman to come to Alamut and parade her around?

"What's troubling you Tamina?" Dastan asked as they laid in bed, Tamina still tense, like she was stressed over something.

"It's nothing," Tamina dismissed and forced herself to relax.

Dastan got up to rest on an elbow to consider her. "No, it's definitely something," Dastan insisted."Please, tell me what's troubling you." Dastan pleaded softly.

Tamina huffed and got out of bed, lighting a lamp and going to her own writing table and withdrawing the letter her handmaiden had copied and thrust it in front of him.

"What language is this?" Tamina demanded.

Dastan was puzzled and looked at the letter, scrutinizing it before it dawned on him. He tried to suppress a laugh.

"It's to a lover of yours isn't it," Tamina accused. "You write them every day, you are so happy and elated when you get ones in return. Who is she? Am I not enough for you? Was I ever enough? Do all you Persians have to have different beds with different women warming them every night?" Tamina ranted, as she got more and more upset.

"Well," Dastan started as he got up, trying to embrace Tamina but she just evaded his advances. "You are correct that they are to another woman, but I have never had a lover, the woman I keep sending these letters to, is my mother," Dastan explained calmly and wasn't surprised when Tamina's face was blank with surprise.

"My mother, well, my adopted mother, is from the Mediterranean, this is her native tongue, she taught it to me when I was young, Here, I'll show you," Dastan said as he showed her the letter and explained what language it was and all the different letters were and even wrote out an alphabet and then wrote out the translation of each letter that corresponded to her language along with the phonetic pronunciation of each letter. He even went as far as reading the letter aloud, his words having an accent suddenly somewhat familiar. Tamina remembered meeting Dastan's mother but with the wedding ceremony and everything going on, it was hard to concentrate, she remembered her face, her accent that was now on Dastan's tongue.

Dastan's letter was actually about Tamina, telling his mother how much he had loved her and how he had found his destiny with her as she had sung to him when he was little. It really was a sweet letter.

Tamina felt so foolish and embarrassed for getting so caught up in her imagined suspicions.

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would have told you, I would never keep anything from you." Dastan implored.

"But every time you get these letters back, you go off by yourself and then put them in a special drawer in your desk." Tamina pointed out.

"You're right, I can see how that can look bad," Dastan admitted. "But you still should have asked, I'll let you read all my letters if you wish." Dastan offered.

"No, that's necessary. I just, with the reputations all Princes of Persia have, I was heartbroken that..." Tamina began before stopping herself as her emotions flooded her voice.

"Tamina," Dastan whispered as he was finally allowed to bring her into his arms.

"You will always be not just my first wife but my only wife and lover, I have no desire for anything or anyone other than you," Dastan reassured her. Tamina smiled into his chest taking in his scent and finally allowing herself to completely relax into him.

"I would never betray you or be unfaithful to you," Dastan added as he pulled back and took her face into his hands, his thumbs wiping away a few stray tears before kissing her soundly. Tamina wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him close.

"I have an idea," Dastan started when he pulled away.

"Oh no, not one of those," Tamina teased with smile.

"Haha, but seriously, we should take some time away and travel to Nasaf to see her and then we should travel to her homeland to see it for yourself, it's second in beauty only to Alamut." Dastan suggested.

"That's a very long journey Dastan, it would take months to prepare for." Tamina pointed out.

"But it is worth the effort. You have to trust me, you will not be disappointed." Dastan insisted before leading her back to bed, snuffing the lamp out before he did so.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Author's notes- This one is again, unbetaed. However this has been in the back of my mind since I posted the first one. So what I'm going to do is combine them and make it a series of drabbles. I believe it will be simpler and easier for everyone._


	4. Tamina's Jealousy Part 2

Tamina's Jealousy Part 2

A month later they made their way to Nasaf, the whole city celebrating as the Lion of Persia returned with the famed Princess. Valletta, Dastan's adopted mother was waiting for him at the door of the palace, eager to see her beloved son again.

"Dastan!" She called out when the doors were opened, opening her arms wide, the brightest smile on her face as he quickened his steps to embrace her.

"My beloved Dastan, let me get a look at you," Valletta said as she took his face in her hands. "What is this scruff, either grow it out or shave it off," Valletta teased before moving her hands to his shoulders and arms to inspect his clothing. "Alamut has improved you indeed, no doubt your precious Tamina had a hand in this," Valletta continued as she took in her daughter in law.

"My dear it is so good to have you here, we are truly blessed." Valletta said reverently, bowing in respect. "It seems impossible but you have grown even more beautiful Princess, it is clear you are truly blessed by the gods, I have never seen your equal," Valletta praised.

"Dastan how you managed to get her hand in marriage is miracle, she is too beautiful for you," Valletta teased, squeezing Dastan's hand.

"Mother," Dastan groaned as Tamina tried not to laugh.

"Come, your father has a feast waiting for you, I have had your favorites brought in, more Baklava than you should be able to stand," Valletta informed him before leading them to the banquet hall.

Dastan's mouth dropped before he shut it and swallowed, he had fallen in love with the delicacy when he was a boy and could eat an entire tray by himself.

"What is Baklava?" Tamina whispered in Dastan's ear.

"Oh you'll see, it's the greatest food on earth." Dastan replied.

"Then how come you've never mentioned it before?" Tamina furthered.

"Because it's very difficult to make, the ingredients are hard to come by here but where my mother is from, they grow in abundance." Dastan quickly explained.

Once on their Dais, the treat was offered to them and Tamina's eyes grew wide at the taste, so rich yet delicate, the paper thin layers of pastry along with what she assumed was crushed and pressed nuts all drenched in a thick syrup. She fought not to lick her fingertips but wasn't surprised to see Dastan almost licking his whole hand to get it all.

"You were right, this is absolutely delicious." Tamina admitted.

Dastan hummed in agreement before taking two more portions, practically stuffing his face, his cheeks fully extended as he ate in complete bliss.

Tamina playfully rolled his eyes at him as she reached for her glass of wine to cleanse her palate from the richness of it.

In the morning Dastan, Tamina and Valletta had a private breakfast on Valletta's balcony. There were a large assortment of fruits and other pastries along with a special tea that Tamina couldn't quite pin the taste of but enjoyed it's sweet flavor. The private setting allowed Tamina to relax and enjoy the occasion, with Valletta telling tales of Dastan as a boy and the messes he would get in had Tamina laughing harder than she could remember laughing in a long time. She could tell Dastan was somewhat embarrassed by it all but took it well, often defending himself to tell his side of the story.

"Excuse me Valletta," Tamina started as they had another tray of food brought in. Valletta telling her to use her name, Tamina insisting Valletta do the same.

"Yes Tamina?" Valletta asked.

"Dastan wrote you a few months ago about finding a destiny that you sang about in a lullaby, could you tell me about it?" Tamina inquired.

"Oh, of course dear, hold on, I'll get it," Valletta said as she went into her bed chamber and brought back a large box. "This is my keepsake box for Dastan," Valletta explained, putting it in the middle of them and opening it.

"I didn't know you kept all of this mother," Dastan said as he looked at the contents.

"Of course I kept all of these things," Valletta replied as she searched through a stack of song sheets. "When Dastan was first brought into the palace and given to me as a son, I strove to be the most loving and patient mother I could be, although Dastan did make that very difficult from time to time," Valletta recalled fondly.

"Oh I believe it," Tamina agreed.

"Ah, here it is," Valletta said as she found the sheet and handed it to Tamina. "I wrote this song for him and with the King's orchestra we came up with a fantastic melody."

Tamina looked it over, she never learned to read music but the words touched her. "This is extraordinary, you must be a very gifted singer Valletta," Tamina praised as she handed the paper back to Valletta.

"Oh I was, that's why the King took me as a wife so many years ago, when Persia took over my homeland, we were a small city, we surrendered to keep from being slaughtered." Valletta recalled, a bit of sadness being cast over her features for just a moment. "In return the King ordered a celebration in our city becoming part of his empire, in return we got greater trade, greater walls and protection from our enemies. But I was already known for my singing talent and as part of the celebration I was called upon to sing for him, along with a few of my friends. He picked me out and asked me to sing by myself, of any song of my choosing, I sang yet another lullaby, one that I had sung to my nieces and nephews because, since we were located on the coast of the Mediterranean sea, storms with very heavy rain, loud, booming thunder and cracking lightning were not uncommon. And it was a song that most mothers learned to sing to their little ones when the storm freighted them. The King was taken up with me and that night I was made his wife and only a few short days later I was sent here." Valletta explained with a shrug.

"That must have been hard," Tamina sympathized.

"It was, learning a new language, a new culture and thrown into a world I felt I had no right to be in since I had no noble blood myself. It was lonely for me until Dastan came into my life, but ever since that day, I found my destiny and I was happy. Until the King sent him off into war then it was nerve wracking, his letters were my only tie to him, every time I got one, I was relieved he was still alive, although Tus would still send a letter to me as well, informing me of any injuries Dastan had sustained, because Dastan would never write about those, he didn't want to worry me, like any good son would."

"I wondered who it was that told on me," Dastan muttered.

"Tus has always been a great brother to you dear, now Garsiv would tell me of the antics and stunts you pulled off, imploring me to tell you take less risks."

"I knew it, it wasn't so I would take less risks it would be to keep from stealing his glory," Dastan argued.

"You and Garsiv always seemed to be at odds, even as children, he was brutal, his mother and I would quarrel over his treatment of you almost constantly, your father finally had a talk with both Garsiv and his mother and basically told them to 'play nice'. Then it was quite pleasant after that."

"I remember that." Dastan recalled.

"But a lot has changed since then, hasn't it," Valletta reminded him with a fond smile.

"Now Tamina, tell me of your childhood, at the wedding we barely got to greet each other, let alone get to know each other." Valletta invited.

"In Alamut, the succession of the throne only goes to women," Tamina began.

"Like it should in my opinion," Valletta added which caused Tamina to smile brighter.

"Yes, well, it's not so much as a blood line, but a choosing, whenever a Princess, or Queen, dies, there is a search done, and the high priests collect all the girls between a certain age, we are then brought into the temple and we perform certain ceremonies and the results reveal the gods choosing of the next Princess and Guardian of the holy city." Tamina explained. "However I was fortunate enough that my mother was the former Guardian and the gods deemed me worthy."

"At what age did your mother die?"

"I was 14, she was in labor with my brother and the worst happened, they both died." Tamina murmured, saddened to recall the memory. Dastan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Valletta squeezed her hand.

"I am so sorry to hear that Tamina, that must have been extremely difficult to go through." Valletta comforted, her own eyes glazing over with tears. "No child should go through life without at least one parent. But at least you were surround by people who loved you and looked after you. I'm sure you were never alone,"

"That's true, my mother's handmaiden, Irina, became like a second mother to me, she was always someone I could turn to."

"I'm happy to hear that." Valletta replied, a soft smile on her face.

"Now, to change the subject to something happier, Dastan, I have heard a rumor that you want us to go back to my homeland, to show Tamina where you spent part of your childhood."

"That's true, are you able to make such a journey, I would love for you to join us." Dastan invited.

"I would love to, inform the King yourself, he will see to it that we have a safe and wonderful journey." Valletta instructed.

Dastan took a private audience with his father and was pleased to have his request granted.

"However my son, I will be insistent for extra protection, we can't have anything happen to the King and Queen of Alamut as well as your mother." The King advised.

"Father my band of soldiers will be traveling with us, we should be fine." Dastan protested.

"I'm sure you will be, but still insist."

"As you wish father," Dastan conceded.

After a week of preparations they finally set off, with more armed guards than seemed to be necessary. Dastan rode his horse next to the extravagant and luxurious carriage that Tamina and Valletta along with their closest handmaidens rode in, listening in on the conversations.

"That is a beautiful Amulet, Valletta," Tamina commented as she gestured to the Amulet that hung as a pendant on Valletta's neck.

"Thank you Tamina, it was given to me as a wedding present from the oldest woman in my village, she told me it would keep me safe, I was tempted to give it to Dastan when he went off to war." Valletta explained. "But he declined, I'm guessing because of it's feminine appearance." Valletta construed.

"You are right mother, the last thing I needed was Tus or Garsiv to give me grief over having such a thing on me," Dastan confirmed as he rode next to them.

"Teasing or not, you still should have had it with you," Valletta countered.

"In his defense, he really doesn't need it, he's extremely resourceful," Tamina defended sweetly.

Dastan grinned victoriously, happy and proud that his wife would defend him like that.

"That he is, among other things," Valletta had to admit.

Half way through their journey they were attacked in the middle of the night by a large band of thieves. Valletta immediately left her tent and ran to Tamina to make sure she wasn't being attacked. Tamina was about to leave her tent to help Dastan defend them.

"Valletta, you're alright!" Tamina said in relief.

"Tamina, don't leave this tent, I have a plan." Valletta instructed before leaving the tent, taking off her necklace that held the amulet, raised it over her head and pressed the jewel in the center before turning to face the sky, suddenly a beam of light brighter than the sun shot forth, blinding the thieves about to come after her as well as Tamina's tent.

"Mother what are you doing?!" Dastan called out, shielding his face from the light to keep himself from being blinded.

Suddenly the most ferocious roar was heard, not from the North, South, East or West but from above, suddenly flames burst forth, eating up the thieves but leaving the King's guards as well as Dastan's men completely unharmed. Dastan looked up and saw a shimmer of scales and a wing fly over head as the beast circled and shot more flame, suddenly a woman calling out orders once all the thieves had been dispatched. Then the large beast landed, the flames from the still burning carcasses illuminated it, a dragon, something Dastan had only heard of from fantasy stories, but here was one right in front of him, it stalked forward, the way a tiger or lion would. It's eyes glowing an eirry blue. Dastan stood still, unable to move as the dragon thrust his face in front of Dastan, sniffing him before it seemed to grin, giving a gentle purr before turning to Valletta and practically galloping over to her nuzzling her and licking at her face like a dog would causing Valletta to giggle. Dastan watched as the dragon's rider got off and hugged his mother tightly.

"Mother?" Dastan called as he walked forward, trying not to jump as the dragon turned to consider him again.

"Oh, Dastan, I'm so happy you're alright," Valletta said as she handed the Amulet to the dragon's rider to go to her son to embrace him.

At this point Tamina had emerged from her tent and stood still as she took in the situation. The dragon saw her first and snorted to his rider who turned to the Queen.

"Your Majesty," The rider greeted, bowing, her dragon bowing his head as well.

"Who are you?" Tamina inquired.

"My name is Jade, this is my dragon Shift." Jade introduced.

Tamina nodded once as she tried to take it all in.

"Tamina!" Dastan called out as he jogged over to her. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" Dastan asked, looking her over carefully.

"I'm fine Dastan, really," Tamina assured him. "But what is going on?"

"You were ambushed, your mother lit the beacon for help," Jade simply explained to Dastan.

"And you are...?" Dastan inquired.  
"This is Jade, Dastan," Valletta introduced. "And this is Shift?" Valletta guessed as she came over to them.

"Yes, Blast was on a different mission with Coral," Jade confirmed.

"The last time I saw this one, he was no bigger than a mere kitten," Valletta cooed as she stroked the dragon's face, Shift began purring in contentment as it laid down but was still able to keep his head in Valletta's hands.

"He always did love you, it was hard for him when you left. He's missed you." Jade explained.  
"It was hard to leave him, but I couldn't let the Persians know they existed," Valletta explained.

"They would have lost their sacredness, they would have been over bred before they died early and untimely deaths." Jade mused.

"So how do you know my mother?" Dastan questioned.

"I'm the one who gave her the amulet and it's a pleasure to meet you too Lion of Persia," Jade answered with bow.

"But that's impossible you can't be older than thirty," Dastan argued. "And I prefer to be called Dastan," Dastan clarified.

"Of course," Jade complied before returning to her old friend Valletta.

"So how is it that you are the old woman?" Dastan repeated.

Jade looked to Valletta, "You want to tell him or me?"

"Oh I'll explain in the morning, for now we should get some more rest." Valletta said as she kissed the Dragon's nose. The Dragon opened it's mouth and did a breathy purr, blue smoke enveloping Valletta for a moment before it disappointed. Valletta coughed but giggled. "Yes I love you too,"

"I trust you'll stay with us my friend." Valletta spoke to Jade.

"Of course, I'll stay with you for as long as you wish." Jade replied happily as Shift began devouring the fallen thieves, shredding the carcasses into more chew-able bits.

"You should all try to get some more rest, there will be no more danger," Jade encouraged.

Once they all returned to their tents Jade went to Shift, watching as he ate the last of the kills.

"Feel better?" Jade inquired.

Shift purred happily as he swallowed the last of it.

"Good, now let's go find the hoard those thieves had, won't that be fun?" Jade invited.

Shift got up and trotted over to her, laying down so she could get on more easily. "Let's go," Jade commanded and braced herself as Shift stood then began running then lept into the air, his wings catching the air and lifting them high into the sky.

In the morning Dastan awoke to find Jade outside, organizing the hoard she had found and brought back while there was no longer a dragon, but a large grey dapple horse with the same piercing blue eyes rolling in the sand.

"Where is Shift?" Dastan asked.

"He's right there," Jade replied gesturing to the horse. "Why do you think his name is Shift?" Jade asked rhetorically.

"Ah, and what's all this?" Dastan asked as he knelt down next to her to look over the items.

"This was the thieves' hoard, Shift and I found it and brought it back here, I'm just organizing it so you and your wife and your mother can look it over, taking whatever you like. There's quite a few swords and a large amount of gold, mostly jewelry, it's in that box over there," Jade explained as she pointed to the different piles. "However, I think you would be most interested in this," Jade added as she handed him an embroidered silk satchel.

Dastan opened it and found a variety of large jewels, bigger and better quality than even the ones that were on his father's crown.

"And those just aren't any normal jewels, they seem to have a power all their own," Jade commented as she pulled a book out of her satchel and began going through the pages before she found what she was looking for.

"Ah, here they are," Jade rejoiced as she showed him the pages and pointed to the different jewels and their imbued powers.

Tamina emerged from her tent to see Dastan and Jade sitting next to each other, deep in discussion over something. She felt her jealousy roar to life.

"No need to get jealous dear, Jade is already married, she would never encroach on your relationship with Dastan," Valletta said softly when she had emerged and saw the same scene and then had looked over at Tamina who had been standing in front of her tent, her eyes narrowed and a scowl on her face.

Tamina immediately changed her demeanor once she realized she had been caught.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, every woman experiences jealousy, just make sure Dastan knows that this has bothered you. He will not think you are being petty, communication and mutual respect is the strongest foundation for every friendship, especially marriage." Valletta reminded her.

Tamina looked over to her mother in law who had seemed to reverse in age, she looked no older than herself.

"Have you gotten younger?" Tamina asked in awe.

"In a way, yes, Shift blew that blue smoke on me, it has rejuvenating properties, kiss his nose and if he likes you enough, he will do the same." Valletta answered.

"But where is he? I don't see him anywhere," Tamina inquired looking around and not seeing any dragon.

"His name is Shift for a reason dear, he's the dapple grey horse that is walking up to us." Valletta answered as they watched him get up from the sand and shook the dust from his coat.

"How is that possible?" Tamina inquired in confusion as the horse drew nearer and began sniffing at Tamina.

"It's beyond explanation, perhaps Jade can enlighten you." Valletta answered.

Tamina considered the horse in front of her as it did the same to her. She tentatively reached out to stroke Shift's face. Shift in response leaned his head into her hand and began nuzzling her. Tamina giggled as Shift used her as a scratching post for his head. When he was done he put his head over her shoulder, bringing her closer to him as if embracing her. Tamina rested her head against his soft mane and softly scratched down his neck, feeling a sense of calm, peace and contentment envelop her. Tamina closed her eyes and enjoyed the morning rays cut that through the palm trees, the soft breeze that swirled around them.

When Tamina opened her eyes she noticed Dastan considering her curiously as well as Jade who looked astonished. Valletta simply smiled knowingly.

"What?" Tamina asked.

"He's chosen you," Jade murmured.

Tamina shook her head, not understanding.

"Creatures like Shift will tolerate some riders but will be truly loyal to only one. From now on, Shift will obey only you. His soul is now intertwined with yours." Jade explained.

"Just like that?" Tamina asked in astonishment.

"Just like that," Jade replied with a shrug before turning to Dastan. "I will need to borrow a horse until we reach your mother's homeland."

Once Jade had put Shift's specialized saddle on after camp had been packed up, she led him over to Tamina, handing her the reins and a small book, a golden dragon embellished on the cover.

"What's this?" Tamina asked as she looked it over.

"That's instructions for how to take care of Shift as well as a list of commands you should know." Jade answered before walking away to another horse that one of Dastan's men had gotten ready for her.

Tamina looked over the book before looking at Shift.

"Well then," Tamina began, putting the book into a compartment on the saddle before Shift knelt down for her, allowing her to mount him easier.  
"Aren't you just the sweetest," Tamina cooed as she held onto the saddle as he got up again and began walking to the caravan, taking a place next to Dastan. With Shift being a tall horse in this form, Tamina had a good vantage point. Shift had the smoothest gait Tamina had ever experienced, she felt she could ride him for the rest of eternity and not tire out.

"On to the Mediterranean!" Valletta commanded as she climbed on board of her carriage.

* * *

 _Author's notes- this one is again unbetaed but getting such an amazing response I couldn't hold back. Thank you all for reading and for the Guests for reviewing. Hopefully it won't be too long before I can update again._


	5. Tamina's Jealousy Part 3

Tamina's Jealousy Part 3

They had reached a mountain range, the trail through it had been worn down and looked to be very unstable.

"We will camp here for tonight," Dastan ordered as the caravan stopped to set up for the night while Dastan and his men tried out the trail, and, to their despair, it was even more unstable than it looked. Biz had tried climbing over a boulder to get a decent vantage point but the boulder slipped, causing a rock slide, a few of Dastan's men were wounded in the event, Dastan himself not escaping harm except for some scratches and bruises.

"We will have to find a way around it," Dastan concluded when he met with his wife, his mother and their new companion Jade along with his other men.

"Or," Jade began. "Tamina, in your book there is a command for Shift to create a new trail, he will have to work through the night, two days possibly, but dragon's fire can melt stone if it's hot enough." Jade pointed out before turning to Dastan again. "You Dastan, have in your possession a very special jewel, feed it to Shift and it will give him the power and strength to complete it, or sacrifice a few horses for him to feed on for the effort it will take him." Jade proposed.

"I must agree with Jade on this my son," Valletta spoke out. "To travel in either direction to either find another trail or around the mountain range will exhaust our supplies before we reach anywhere that we can replenish them."

Now it was Tamina that gained everyone's attention. "Dastan," Tamina began respectfully. "They are right, it is a risk I feel we should take, let us try to heal the wounded while Shift makes a new trail, I believe he can do it."

Dastan considered his own feelings on the matter and looked down to see his bandaged hands and arms before looking around to see his men in worse shape than he was in.

"Which stone?" Dastan put to Jade before they left the tent to see Shift dancing with the other horses before noticing Tamina and happily trotting over to her. Tamina smiled kindly at her new steed as she pet his face while Dastan withdrew the satchel of gems from his waist, Jade going through them to find the right one. It was a large red stone, it looked as though it had fire within it whenever Jade turned it to make sure it was the right one.

"Feed him this and ask him to make a new trail." Jade instructed as she passed the stone to Tamina.

When shift saw the stone, his usual eerie blue eyes began to glow flaming red.

"Quickly Tamina," Jade encouraged, guiding Tamina's hand to Shift's mouth. Shift gobbled the stone up and immediately transformed into a glowing red dragon, smoke coming from his nostrils, heat radiating off of him as if he was fire itself.

"Please Shift, make a new, safe path for us to cross the mountains," Tamina instructed before Shift left with a whirl and began blowing fire at the former tail, his fiery breath melting the stone into magma. Shift was very thorough and careful about it, making a zig zag trail that would be easy for anyone to climb, wide enough for two caravans to pass each other easily.

Two days later, a very exhausted and depleted Shift returned, this time, looking no bigger than a house cat. Tamina quickly gathered him up like she would a babe, taking a blanket and wrapping it around him before gently stroking the length of him, feeling him purr before he promptly fell asleep in her arms.

Tamina boarded Valletta's carriage once again and began reading the book Jade had given her as Jade and Valletta continued to catch up.

By the time they finally did arrive to the Mediterranean, Tamina was awestruck at the sheer beauty of it, a sea so large she couldn't see where it stopped. The salty but sweet breeze that caressed her was something she couldn't quantify.

Suddenly shift was squirming in her grasp so that she couldn't hold him any longer.

"Wait!" Tamina called out as he jumped out of the carriage.

"He's going to the sea to feed Tamina," Jade explained.

"Oh, well I hope he eats well then," Tamina concluded as she sat back into her seat and folded the blanket she had Shift wrapped up in.

Upon arriving at her mother in law's home, she was reminded of Valletta's humble beginnings. But as proud as Valletta was, it might as well have been a palace.

"Is this where we will be staying?" Tamina inquired.

"This is where Jade and I will be staying, there is a beautiful little bungalow down by the sea where you and Dastan will be staying and then there is an inn where Dastan's men will most likely stay that's in the village." Valletta explained.

"I'm sure the local girls will enjoy having rich young warriors around, with spare time and spare coin to throw their way," Jade teased knowingly. Tamina sighed but couldn't bring herself to argue, Dastan's men were the kind of men who would do such things, willingly, but they were loyal to a fault to Dastan as well as herself so she didn't see the need to complain before.

"Jade," Tamina began, changing the topic of conversation to something she was more comfortable talking about. "You and Valletta both admitted to Shift not being the only one of his kind, where are the others?"

Jade and Valletta shared a long stare before Valletta gave a small nod.

"You are correct in that conclusion, but as guardians ourselves, it's not our secret to tell, ask Shift, if he trusts you, he will show you the others, Dragons have been betrayed before, only to those who will keep their secrets no matter the cost will reveal others, as few as their numbers may be." Jade explained.

Valletta could tell that wasn't the answer her daughter in law was looking for. "If you look closely dear, you'll see them, even without you realizing it most of the time." Valletta encouraged with a wink before going up stairs, Jade following close behind, leaving Tamina alone with her thoughts in the small room.

A knock on the door's frame shook her from her reverie.

"Thinking hard my Queen?" Biz teased.

"Too hard," She answered with a relieved smile.

"Dastan wishes for you to join him in your new temporary home Princess, I can walk you down," Biz offered.

Tamina glanced upstairs and overheard Jade and Valletta's laughter over some memory they had shared a lifetime ago.

Tamina placed a neutral but still pleasant smile on her face and took his offered arm and walked down to the path to the beautiful and exquisite mansion that overlooked the sea.

"There's the most beautiful woman on Earth," Dastan said with a smile as he stood outside their new vacation home.

"Thank you Biz for getting her me," Dastan said to his friend.

"Of course, now, it's time for me and the others to scout out the place." Biz said as he nodded toward the town above.

"Don't spend all of your coin in one place Biz," Tamina teased, reusing Jade's former taunt.

"Heh, yes my Queen," Biz answered with a blushed bow. Even Dastan looked a little embarrassed with the implications.

"I may be a Queen, but don't think I don't know what really happens when soldiers of fortune come into town," Tamina reminded her husband before taking his hand and leading him into the house.

"So this is the place we paid so much for," Tamina appraised as she looked from room to room with him.

"It's not much compared to Alamut, I know, but it has more pleasant views in my opinion," Dastan allowed as he gazed out to a balcony off the main room.

"And how about now?" Tamina inquired smugly as she stepped into his view.

"Even better," Dastan cooed as he looped his arms around his wife, pulling her closer to him. "But where did that 'don't spend all your coin in one place' come from?" Dastan asked.

Tamina deflated and shook her head. "It's something Jade said and probably isn't wrong, your men love to gamble and hang around prostitutes every opportunity they can, she simply pointed it out," Tamina admitted, feeling suddenly bad about saying the actual words. "I had hoped I could have defended them, but what she said was true."

"And this hurts you?" Dastan discerned.

"I know they are better men than that, they are loyal to us and trustworthy, they are not without honor or proper pride, but for them to be simplified and reduced to petty soldiers of fortune, wasn't right of her, nor me to do so." Tamina explained. "But with Jade and your mother already a pair, I was feeling left out most of the journey here."

"You have no need to be jealous of them, believe me," Dastan tried to assure her before taking her cheek into his palm and pulling her close.

But right before he could kiss her, they heard their names being called. From their vantage point they could see past the balcony, there was a rocky crag where Jade and Valletta were now standing, in the smallest articles of clothing Tamina had ever seen.

"Come on, the water's great!" Valletta and Jade said as they both leapt off the rock and into the sea below.

Dastan couldn't remember the last time he had seen his mother wearing a bathing suit but it was unsettling. So he stood there, his mouth slightly agape.

Tamina took that as Dastan getting an eyeful of Jade in the most scandalous clothing she had ever seen in her life, the woman might as well be naked, it left so little to the imagination.

"I have 'nothing' to be jealous of, right," Tamina spat as she pushed away from him.

Dastan was shaken from his daze as he suddenly realized what it looked like. But before he could make a defense. She had already gone into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Shit," Dastan cursed under his breath. Jealousy it seemed was a monster not so easily killed.

* * *

 _Author's notes- ok, so this is again, unbetaed but enjoy!_


	6. Tamina's Jealousy Part 4

Tamina's Jealousy Part 4

Tamina sat on the bed and sulked for a moment before she heard something odd coming from the balcony of the bedroom. It was Shift, back to his full size, scaling the cliff with a belly full of fish.

'Come here,' Tamina heard a male's voice say in her head.

Tamina didn't question it as she immediately got up and saw her dragon climb up and onto the balcony.

"You've changed again," Tamina said out loud as she looked at the dragon who had splashes of light blue, light green and turquoise against his white scales.

'These are your favorite colors, just trying to make you happy Master' came his telepathic reply.

"How are you able to talk to me like this?" Tamina questioned as she sat down cross legged in front of him.

'Dragons and their masters will always connect like this, humans do it without even realizing it, like how your Love always seems to know what you need.' Shift answered with a knowing look.

Tamina couldn't help herself she scoffed and rolled her eyes at the comment.

'Dragons can read more than just minds Master, they read hearts too, there is no doubt you are his Love, but you are questioning it, it's his past and your own prejudice and jealousy that blinds you to it.' Shift revealed.

Tamina looked at Shift, amazed at his discernment.

'Don't let Jade or your mother in law cause your jealousy, he will always be loyal to you, it's your loyalty to him that will be questioned. Jade's Love will be here soon and then it will be your Love that will feel jealousy," Shift foretold.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Tamina questioned.

'You'll see for yourself soon enough, for now, a good swim will do you good, I have friends who want to meet the Guardian of Alamut.' Shift answered as he got up and transformed into a large white tiger and went into the house, his piercing blue eyes looking over the room before landing on a dresser before he pulled it open carefully with his mouth before picking out a bathing suit even more scandalous than Jade or Valletta had worn.

'Wear this,' Shift insisted.

"No, it would be entirely inappropriate for me to do so," Tamina argued.

'Trust me, it will work out best if you do,' Shift furthered.

Tamina looked from Shift over to the tiny pieces of clothing back to Shift.

'I will give you privacy Master,' Shift said as he strolled out to the balcony, laid down and stretched out, enjoying the full sunshine.

A few moments later Tamina had put the ridiculous swimming suit on and looked down at herself, feeling self conscious and exposed, this was less than even her undergarments but the fabric was all together different. It wasn't sheer but rather thick, almost rubber like with a lining the same color as her natural skin tone.

'You look sexy,' Shift told her from his spot on the balcony, he had lifted his head and turned it to consider her.

Tamina blushed deeply at the compliment as Shift got up and circled around her, considering her closer.

'Hold still,' he advised.

Tamina did as she was told as Shift blew a light purple smoke onto her. It smelled like lavender and eased her nerves, making her feel calm and collected yet very relaxed. But when she looked down at herself after the smoke dissipated to see her breasts had grown, not by a whole lot but enough that anyone who knew her intimately would definitely notice.

'Why are my breasts bigger?' Tamina asked Shift in her head.

'You are going to bear children soon, strong, healthy ones, they will need a good milk supply and you will now have more than enough tissue in your breasts to produce it, but be warned, do not stray from your Love, for the next time you have sex, you will get pregnant.' Shift warned before going back out to the balcony, this time transforming himself back to the dragon he was previously and jumped off the balcony and dove into the water, beckoning her to join him in the water for a special surprise and that she needed to enjoy herself on her vacation. Tamina looked around the room to put something on over what she was wearing there was no way she was leaving this room dressed like this, she found a beautiful tunic in one of the drawers that fit her well, she put on some sandals and grabbed a large towel before heading out of the room.

"I'm going sea bathing with your mother and Jade," Tamina informed her husband when she opened the door to see him pacing the living room.

"But I thought..." Dastan started, confused at her sudden change in mood.

"Shift came to me, told me I needed to put aside my petty jealousy and doubt and enjoy myself," Tamina explained.

"Wait, I didn't hear anyone speak." Dastan countered.

"Apparently Dragons can speak inside their master's minds, he was right though, it's been my prejudice against Persians that always make me assume the worst. It's been in my upbringing and everything else. I'm sorry my Love," Tamina apologized humbly.

"Dearest, I'm sorry if anything I have ever said or done to make you think I could ever..." Dastan began to apologize himself before Tamina stopped him with a long overdue kiss.

"Come swimming with me," Tamina entreated.

"Not yet," Dastan replied, stealing her mouth again, causing her to drop her towel to wrap her arms around him, she knew where this kind of kiss led to and Shift's words of caution crossed her mind as Dastan picked her up and had her legs wrap around his waist as he led them to the bedroom and onto the bed.

Truth be told she had wanted to bear Dastan's children for a while and had even changed her eating habits to make her body more receptive, praying to the gods more fervently than ever. But now it seemed like everything was about to be handed to her on a silver platter so to speak. When Dastan reached his hand up her tunic, suddenly everything was so much more intense for her than usual, like Dastan was a drug, a highly addictive one. His kisses were deep, meaningful, slowly then all at once she could hear his thoughts in her head, it wasn't necessarily words but rather the feeling of emotions being pushed to her, it was almost overwhelming. Shift had been right, she was his Love, it was her turn to reciprocate.

She helped Dastan take off the tunic and Dastan was speechless as he looked down at his wife, who was now even more ravishing than ever, as if such a thing was possible. Her breasts had grown, her hips wider, her shape curvier, it may have just been the angle she was laying in but she was absolutely irresistible.

Two hours later after Tamina had come down from the highest, most intense orgasms she had ever had, breathless, sweaty and in need of some sea bathing, Tamina was happy to lay there, beyond content to be in her husband's arms, he was trying to catch his own breath, she had been so voraciously insatiable, it had been a struggle to keep up, a challenge that while it was unexpected, was not at all unwelcome. He knew better than to question it, he was simply happy to be with her again, they hadn't had that much privacy the whole journey here and he had missed the real Tamina so much, he didn't want the moment to end.

But just as he was feeling like he could be up for another round there came an insistent knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, it better be important." Dastan grumbled as he put on a pair of shorts before answering the door, only to be met by a man who was nearly twice his size, he had strange tattoos but a gentle and easy going smile.

"My wife and your mother sent me to tell you they are going to the cove, Shift is at the water's edge to bring you there." He informed Dastan.

"Right and you are?" Dastan asked.

"Fetu, Jade's husband," He introduced himself as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Right," Dastan confirmed as he shook the near giant's hand. It wasn't often that he was easily intimated but something about this guy didn't put him on guard, rather he sensed more of an ally than anything, his gut told him he could trust this Fetu.

"Pleasure to meet you Fetu," Dastan offered.

"You too, Lion of Persia," Fetu replied with a wink before he nodded and left with a grin.

Dastan didn't know how to feel about that as he shut the door.

Tamina's voice cut through his thoughts as he saw her standing in the doorway of the bedroom, dressed in only a bed-sheet.

"Who was it?" Tamina asked.

"Jade's husband, his name is Fetu," Dastan answered.

"That's a strange name, he sounded friendly though," Tamina commented as she went back into the bedroom to retrieve her bathing suit to put it back on so she could swim in the sea.

"Yeah I got the feeling he was," Dastan replied as he watched her get redressed.

"Well I trust your feelings more than anything so, I don't think we are in any danger," Tamina concluded with a smile over her shoulder as she put the tunic back on.

That did loads for Dastan's ego, his wife loved him and trusted him and his instincts, he couldn't be happier.

"Is that what you're wearing to go swimming?" Tamina questioned as she looked at his cotton shorts.

"Oh, no, these are practically see through if they get wet, there is something else I'll wear in the water, don't want the others to get jealous," Dastan teased as he dropped them and was pleased to see her gaze drop.

"No we don't." She agreed with a smug smile as she watched her husband go through the drawers of another dresser before he found a bathing suit that matched hers.

"Well don't we make a pair," Tamina teased.

"There's no use in denying it," Dastan agreed as he grabbed a towel and a blanket before going to the kitchen and grabbing some food stuffs and wrapping them up in the towel before grabbing a wine skin and a water skin. "Come on, let's go," Dastan invited as he got the things and left the house, hand in hand with his wife.\

* * *

Author's notes- this is the last chapter in this series. From here, there will be a crossover called 'League of Guardians'. Seems the whole orphan turned Prince or something equivilant is a common shtick. So hey I'm going to run with it. If you have happened to read my 'Sun Moon and Stars' series, this next story is a crossover between this story and that one, even though there is over a thousand year difference between the two. But hey, time travel is awesome.


End file.
